


Home

by kmandofan90



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Climbing Paz Vizla like the Big Blue mountain of Grade A Mando Beef he is, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Paz grabbing a handful of ass, all the affection, nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: When bae gets home from a long hunt.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Home




End file.
